


Baby when we're grinding (I get so excited)

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt revealed personal things to the fans. Now he needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby when we're grinding (I get so excited)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> Thanks to dishonestdreams and daisiesdaily @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Matt falls down on the bed with a whoosh as Jared pushes him. He lands on his arms; his hands are tied behind his back, tangled in the sleeves of his shirt. Looking up at the two men standing at the foot of the bed, he smirks. “If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.”

It’s not the first time they’ve done this. It won’t be the last. Why they’re doing it _now_ though, Matt isn’t sure. They are, after all, kind of in public. Their friends and their _girlfriends_ are just downstairs, just outside the window.

It had started the first day Matt arrived on set. At the table reading. The glances Jensen and Jared had been throwing at each other had been so obvious that Matt was surprised that they hadn’t been exposed to the public yet.

After that first meeting, Jared had gone home to Texas to spend time with his family for a while. Jensen had instantly seemed lonely, like he was missing a limb almost.

Jensen and Matt had gravitated towards each other, seeking comfort in each other. Jensen had been missing Jared, and Matt had been feeling lonely; not knowing anyone in the district, as well as missing Mandy.

Initially Matt had figured that it would just be a onetime casual thing that would end once Jared was back on set at the end of the week. Only, it didn’t. Jared had come home early and caught them, quite literally, with their pants down.

Matt still remembers the dread that had filled him when he’d opened his eyes and seen upside-down-Jared. Jensen, on the other hand, had just looked up at Jared, said _hey_ with a lazy smirk on his lips and gone back to what he was doing. Which at that point had been fucking Matt’s brains out through his dick. Matt had been powerless to do anything but go along for the ride, so to speak.

It had only taken mere seconds and a couple of well directed thrusts before both of them had come, Jensen falling down breathlessly on top of him as he followed him over the edge. Matt had been lost in the sensations, about to drift off into his post coital bliss when Jared had spoken up, his voice very close to his ear. “Looks like I came home at the perfect time. Think you can go again?”

Before Matt’s brain had caught on to what Jared had said, Jared’s lips had covered his and his tongue had worked its way inside his mouth. And yes. It _had_ turned out that he could go again.

Matt is shaken out of his thoughts, and back to the present, when he feels a mouth moving over his chest, teasingly alternating kisses with sharp nips. “You looked a little lost in thought there.” The words are whispered low enough that Matt has to strain to make out who is actually saying them. He’s still tied up by his own shirt, unable to move more than a couple of inches. Whoever is kissing him has moved up to his neck, tipping his head back so that he can’t look down to see who it is.

“We need you to be quiet.” The words are a little louder this time. It’s Jared. Which means Jensen is the one covering him with kisses. “Don’t want anyone to know what’s going on. Do we?” Matt can’t do anything but shake his head as Jensen locates his _spot_ ; that one place that’s guaranteed to drive him crazy every single time. “Good.”

Matt is really starting to regret that last day of filming, when they’d all gotten drunk and spent the entire night exploring each others bodies. How is he supposed to stay quiet when Jensen and Jared are teasing him like this?

He can feel the bed shift as Jared gets in next to him. Seconds later they’re kissing as Jensen moves down his chest, and starts to unbutton his jeans, softly stroking him through his boxers. His body arches into the touch of its own accord. It has been a long time since they’ve done this. Too long.

As much as Matt didn’t like it, he was well aware of the fact that they couldn’t risk anything. Couldn’t risk anyone finding out, not their girlfriends, and certainly not the press. So they’d had to steal the few moments together that they could.

While it wasn’t ideal, it was too tempting; none of them had been able to stop themselves. In all honesty, this reaction was exactly what Matt had been hoping for when he’d mentioned to the fans that Jensen had asked him out on a date.

“You shouldn’t have told the fan girls about our date.” Jensen growls as he grips the waist of Matt’s jeans and boxers and yanks down. “What was the first rule we set going into this?”

“Never tell-- tell anyone about-- our relationship.” Matt shudders between words. How can they expect him to form proper thoughts, much less talk, when they’re teasing him like this?

“And yet you did,” Jared points out, uselessly. “I think you need to be punished. What do you think, Jen?”

Jensen looks up, just as Matt looks down. “Uh huh, definitely needs to be taught a lesson.” He smirks at Matt, and Matt knows that he’s up to no good. But for all they say they’re going to punish him, it will so be worth it in the end.

“Bring it on,” he challenges them. At that exact moment, Jensen swallows him whole, deep throating, and Jared pinches a nipple, making him moan deep in his throat. “Fuck!”

The word must have been louder than he thought, because both Jensen and Jared pull away, looking at him. “Now, that’s not exactly keeping things quiet. Is it?” Jensen clucks his tongue and shakes his head. “We mustn’t be doing this right. Do we need to gag you?”

“Please…” Matt says, moaning again as Jensen wraps a hand round his cock, stroking slowly. Too slowly.

“Please what?” Jared asks, chuckling.

“Please… just do _something_ ,” he begs, thrashing from side to side, buckling to get some sort of friction.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Jared kisses him one more time, before pulling away to pull Jensen into a kiss, too, just close enough so that Matt can see what’s going on without straining something.

Matt is sure the pornographic sounds they’re making are entirely intentional and designed to drive him crazy. They’re working. It’s impossible for him to see what is actually going on, but he can hear the sound of zippers and cloth being pulled aside, and he’s seen Jensen and Jared do this often enough to know what they look like. “Fucking teases,” he mutters, growling and Jensen laughs.

“You don’t get to touch,” he admonishes. “You’re being punished, remember?”

Matt isn’t sure how long it goes on, but the movement of the bed, and the sound of skin against skin gets more rapid and before he knows it, everything goes still and the skin of his chest is damp with their come.

Through their harsh breathing, Matt can hear the door opening. Twisting around, he sees Misha standing in the doorway, smirking. “Guys, you might want to get dressed and come downstairs, the girls are wondering where you went.”

The tension in the room is palpable, and Matt is sure he looks like a stricken animal facing their impending death. They all lay, or stand, there in silence for a while, before Jensen is the first to speak. “This isn’t what it looks like…”

“So y’all didn’t just have sex? That’s too bad. Bet it would’ve been hot.” Misha shrugs as he eyes them, before turning around to leave the room. Before closing it behind him though, he stops. “I’ll keep them distracted for twenty minutes. Get yourself presentable and get your asses down there by then, or you’re on your own.”

As the door swings close behind Misha, Jared glances over at Jensen with a grin. “Think twenty minutes is long enough to get him off as well, or should we make him wait for next time?” Jensen’s answering grin is wicked and Matt groans,

It’s going to be a long, long night.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dishonestdreams who gave me the prompts _“If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.” and "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing."_


End file.
